It is commonplace in electronic commerce platforms to provide a user with an electronic checkout basket or similar transaction record in which a user can insert desired items for purchase in a single list. In that purchase basket, the user's desired items are typically individually listed along with options for payment, delivery, and other transaction details. In the case of conventional checkout systems, the user simply completes the checkout process by verifying selections and account information, and checking a confirmation button to complete transaction processing.
In some electronic commerce markets, however, the user's set of selected items might be available from more than one vendor, or might have other potential upgrade or support options available from other vendors. In those cases, the user may complete their transaction without being fully aware of the set of transaction choices that could be available to them from alternate sources. It may be desirable to provide methods and systems to automatically transmit a user's set of selections to a pool of registered vendors, who can respond with additional value-added bids or offers for the user to select and incorporate in their purchase.